


Day 18: Loki's Christmas Revenge

by VampireVengence



Series: Avengers Advent [18]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Christmas, Clint Always Gets In Trouble, Gen, M/M, Poor Clint, Reindeer, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: Loki decides to take over the world and then when the Avengers try to stop him he decides to have a little fun at Clint's expense.





	

"Clint no!" Clint spun around at the sound of Natasha's voice but it was too late. The blue light hit him square in the chest and he fell backward as everything, Loki's cackle ringing in his ears. 

 

Loki had resurfaced and was once again trying to take over the world so the Avengers had been sent out to stop him. He'd been waiting for them to arrive, a robot army in tow this time. Somehow he was using them to amplify his powers and make himself stronger. They just about had things under control until he blasted Clint and vanished. The side effects of the spell weren't exactly what any of them had been expecting.

 

"What the hell is that?!" Bucky stood infront of the compound, watching as the team walked up the main path towards him. Crestfallen and awkwardly trying to lead a reindeer in the direction of the house. "It's not coming in the house." He stated. Being banned from combat mission meant he had a lot of free time on his hands, he'd spent the last few days cleaning the house. It was amazing how much of a mess they left behind. 

 

"The hell he isn't, we can't just leave him outside!" Nat argued instantly, glaring up at Bucky. "It's a stinking, dirty animal! It's not coming-"  
"It's Clint." Bucky turned to stare at Steve who looked defeated and stressed. "Loki cast a spell on him." Bucky could only stare at the timid creature before him. It was pretty clear as it's eyes darted around and he almost coward that he was scared. There was something in it's eyes that spoke of a higher intelligence than that of a normal animal. "Loki... turned Barton... into a reindeer?" _This has to be a joke._ "Tell me you got him." He finally said, not really sure what else to say. "He disappeared as soon as he hit Clint." _Motherfucker_

 

Bucky went down to the lab a few hours later to find Tony and Bruce desperately fiddling with various bit of science equipment, he had no idea what they were doing but he figured it was something to do with helping Clint who was curled up on a pile of blankets in the corner looking utterly miserable. 

 

"What do you want Barnes?" Tony didn't even look up from what he was doing. "Steve's made chilli. He sent me down with some." He muttered, handing out the bowls he'd been balancing on his metal arm. "Really, no speech about work life balance and unhealthy obsessions?" Bucky rolled his eyes. "Nope. He doesn't want to see you till you've fixed Clint." Tony opened his mouth to snark back but Bruce interrupted. "Tell him we say thanks." 

 

Clint made a frustrated snort and Bucky wandered over him. "How you feeling rudolf?" He didn't think it was possible but the reindeer that Bucky still wasn't 100% convinced was Clint gave him an unimpressed look. "You guys made any progress?" He asked as he went and sat down next to the archer. "Not yet." Clint made another frustrated noise and Bucky couldn't help but feel bad for him.

 

"Take him with you." Bruce said randomly catching them all by surprise. Bucky raised an eyebrow. "We don't need him right now, it's not doing him any good sitting him down here watching us." Bucky eyed him wondering what the hell he was supposed to do with a reindeer. 

 

He ended up sitting outside with him. Clint seemed to perk up a bit the further away he got from the lab. "Trust you to get yourself turned into a reindeer." Bucky muttered watching as Clint sniffed at the grass beneath them before pulling back, somehow managing to look disgusted. Bucky couldn't help but laugh. "Seriously Barton? Not gonna get in touch with your inner animal." The reindeer gave him another unimpressed look and he couldn't help but laugh. 

 

He could feel eyes on him and turned round to find Natasha watching them from the window. She didn't look very impressed. "So..." Bucky found he had no idea what to say. He wasn't used to just talking for the sake of it, especially when he wasn't even getting a responce to work with. He felt really out of his depth. 

 

"I think Natasha's plotting different ways to kill me." He went with causing a light snort from Clint. "Pretty sure, she would've shot me on the spot when you guys first got back." 

 

He fell silent, wracking his brain for something to say. He never thought having a conversation with Clint could be so difficult. "You want food?" Clint seemed to brighten at that, nodding slightly, large antlers brushing Bucky's arm. 

 

*   *   *

 

"Hey Mr. Sta- is that a reindeer?" They all glance round to find Peter Parker stood in the living room doorway. 

 

On saturdays he showed up at the compound and Tony would take him down to the lab and teach him stuff. Bucky didn't really understand it but, for some reason, Stark was his mentor of sorts, he helped him with his powers and he was pretty sure the kid was trying to become an avenger. He'd probably make it as one before Bucky did. 

 

"There was a slight hiccup on the last mission." Tony muttered around his mug of coffee. He looked absolutely exhausted. He'd barely slept over the last week and he's only left the lab when forced to, mainly by Steve. The only reason both he and Bruce were out now was because there last theory had resulted in a small explosion so the lab was currently being cleared up by the bots. 

 

"What kind of hiccup involves a reindeer?" Peter asked, watching with open fascination at the reindeer which was currently laid out by Bucky's feet. "One where Loki was involved and that's actually Clint." Peter's eyes went wide as he turned to look a Tony who was rubbing the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "Hawkeye?!" Clint looked up at him with mild annoyance as he stared wide eyed and open mouthed. "Loki turned Hawkeye into a reindeer."  Tony just nodded with a sigh. "So can't you make him change him back?" Bucky and Sam exchanged a look as Tony did his best not to get short tempered and irritable. "We don't know where he is. He disappeared before we could get him. Friday's keeping an eye out but he seems to have gone underground." Peter pulled a face. "Thor can't even find him?" 

 

Apparently the thought hadn't occurred to either scientist as they exchanged a look of utter disbelief. "Thor?" Bruce asked, looking at the kid with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah. I mean he'd his brother right? He might know a thing or two about Loki's hiding spots. Or even maybe about his magic. Might be able to help you guys figure it out." Apparently that was the most obvious thing ever based on the look the kid was giving the two. Bucky had to admit it wasn't the worst idea in the world. "Huh." Tony said standing up. "Excuse me."  

 

It turned out Thor was more than happy to help, even if he did find the whole situation overly amusing. His only conditions was that they call Natasha off the hunt that she was conducting in search of Loki. She was pretty set on killing him and she took a lot of convincing but she ultimately wanted to get Clint back. 

 

*   *   *

 

Bucky was sat out in one of the surrounding fields watching Clint wondering around. He'd been getting restless so Bucky had been instructed to get him some 'fresh air'. The winter chill was starting to set into the air and Bucky was trying not to shiver. The ground was hard and uncomfortable beneath him. He couldn't quite believe it but he actually missed the archer. 

 

Clint trotted up to him, shoving lightly against Bucky's shoulder with his nose. Bucky smiled, reaching up and scratching him behind the ears. "What d'ya want Rudolf?" He pushed against him harder with a snort before sitting down next to him, head resting down on Bucky's lap as he got comfortable. Bucky's hand went back to gently stroking his head.  

 

The wind picked up suddenly, swirling around in a circle as thunder could be heard and lightning could be seen flickering around in the circle of wind. Clint raised his head as Bucky fought to keep his hair out of his face. 

 

Just as quickly the swirling winds was gone and everything stopped. In it's place stood Thor, his arms gripped tightly around Loki. The dark haired god looked way too amused for his own situation. 

 

Bucky instantly jumped to his feet, striding over to the gods. Loki clocked him first, he raised an eyebrow still smirking. Until Bucky punched him in the face. The force of it nearly knocked him to his feet, the only thing keeping him up right was Thor's firm grip. He began to laugh, a mad glint in his eyes as he righted himself, watching Bucky with calculating eyes. "The Winter Soldier. I was wondering when I'd meet you." Before Bucky could reply Loki was being doubled over with an 'oof' as Clint barreled himself into him. Bucky could barely hold back the laugh.  

 

"Where is Stark?" Thor asked, apparently letting slide the mild assault on his brother. "It is he who sought my brother so it is he who shall receive him." Bucky just nodded in the direction of the house before heading in, Clint close behind. 

 

"Stark!" He yelled, making his way towards the living room. "Yeah?" He settled in an arm chair, getting ready for the show. "Present." Tony poked his head in from the livingroom and his eyes went wide as he took in the new arrivals. "Man of Iron." Thor greeted before shoving Loki towards him. "As you requested."

 

Tony grabbed a hold of Loki, shoving him against the wall hard. "Change him back, now." Loki smirked, apparently unphased. "Are you quite sure? I get the feeling your assassin has grown rather fond of your new pet." Clint made a noise akin to a growl as Bucky got back to his feet. "Barnes go get the others." 

 

Persuading Loki didn't actually turn out to be all too difficult once Natasha got involved, though Bucky was a little disappointed that he caved so easily. From what he'd heard this guy was _supposed_ to be a big deal. It did however pose a problem.

 

"We can't just let him go." Sam argued, standing surprisingly strong under Natasha's glare. "He needs to pay for what he's done."   
"It's the only way he'll turn Clint back." Steve sighed, rubbing at his temples. "What if we give him back to Thor?" Tony suggested. "Look how well that ended up last time." 

 

Bucky watched silently. One way or another they had to get Clint back. "I think Stark's ideas best." He finally spoke up, sick of the circle of arguments. "Atleast if he's there then he's not here. His own people are probably better prepared to keep an eye on him than we are." Nobody had much of a response to that and Tony just seemed too shocked to say anything. He couldn't believe he'd actually agreed with him either yet here they were. "Alright." Steve said, flipping back into Captain mode. "We send him to Asgard." 

 

*   *   *

 

Apparently magic takes a lot out of you, barely a few seconds after being back in his own body Clint was out cold. Thor assured them it was quite normal. He ended up sleeping for nearly three days straight. 

 

It was two am when a groggy Clint padded into the kitchen. Bucky was still up, sleep eluding him once more. "Well look who finally decided to join us." Clint gave a half wave as he headed to the coffee pot, pouring himself a mug. "How you feeling?" Clint shrugged, sitting down next to him at the island. "Tired." Bucky gave him a disbelieving look and he chuckled. "Yeah, I know." 

 

He took another long drink of coffee. "It feels so weird... being back in my body. I just... I dunno." Bucky reached across, gripping at his shoulder gently. "You're strong. You'll get through it." Clint nodded. "It I can spend the best part of month as a reindeer then I think I'll be alright." Bucky just nodded. "Thank you." He added, confusing Bucky. "For sticking with me and keeping an eye on me. You really helped me get through it." Bucky smiled a little and just shrugged a little. "Any time." 

 

Without a word Clint just leant against him, leaning against him with a sigh and resting his head on his shoulder. Bucky smiled a little and wrapped an arm gently around the archer. 


End file.
